Vollmond
by Steffi Silberstreif
Summary: Fullmoon in German - James, Peter und Sirius entdecken Remus' Geheimnis


  
  


## Vollmond 

##### Steffi Silberstreif

  


Er fühlte sich einsam.

Als er noch bei sich zu Hause war, fühlte er sich nie so.

Nein, er hatte kein Heimweh. Da war noch etwas anderes.

Zu Hause haben sich seine Eltern um ihn gekümmert.

Das hatten sie schon gemacht, als er noch klein war, seit er gebissen wurde.

Am Abend des Vollmondes hatten ihn seine Mutter oder sein Vater in den Raum gebracht, den sie extra für ihn hergerichtet hatten, damit er in seiner Wolfsform sicher war. Ein gemütlicher Raum mit einer weichen Matratze in der Ecke und Decken überall auf dem Boden. Nur die Gitterstäbe am Fenster erinnerten ihn daran, dass das hier kein normaler Raum war sondern ein Käfig für ein überaus gefährliches Monster.

Seine Eltern waren während seiner schmerzhaften Verwandlung bei ihm geblieben und ihn im Arm gehalten. Als er kleiner war, im ersten Jahr, nachdem er ein Werwolf geworden war, hatte seine Mutter Tränen in den Augen, wenn er vor Schmerzen schrie. 

Die Verwandlungen waren schmerzhaft, besonders für ein Kind wie er es war. Aber seine Eltern taten alles was ihnen einfiel, um es für ihn leichter zu machen. Sie hielten ihn fest im Arm bis es für sie zu gefährlich wurde. Dann ließen sie ihn allein, ihn aufmunternd anlächelnd. Er wusste, dass sie so früh wie möglich zurückkommen würden, wenn er sich wieder in seinen menschlichen Körper verwandelte. 

  
  
  
Nach Sonnenaufgang war seine Mutter wieder da . Sie saß an seinem Bett und heilte magisch seine Wunden und Blutergüsse, wenn er sich selbst gebissen hatte.

Er war nicht mehr gefährlich, nachdem der Mond untergegangen war, aber er war noch immer in seinem Wolfskörper.

Seine Mutter blieb bei ihm, wenn er sich zurückverwandelte, und hielt ihn in ihren Armen und tröste ihn. Auch wenn er schließlich in tiefen Schlaf fiel, blieb sie bei ihm. Sein Kopf lag immer in ihrem Schoß, und sie hielt ein Buch in der Hand, irgendein Roman, und wenn er unruhig wurde, sich bewegte und weinte, las sie ihm vor, sie wusste, ihre Stimme würde ihn beruhigen.

  
  
  
Gegen Mittag stand er auf, er fühlte sich noch immer schwach und müde, obwohl seine Mutter ihm ein Stärkungs-Trank gegeben hatte. Der Tag nach dem Vollmond war immer etwas Besonderes: Seine Mutter kochte sein Lieblingsessen, und sie verbrachhten einen ruhigen Tag miteinander. An solchen Tagen machte es nichts, wenn er sein Zimmer nicht aufgeräumt, sein Fahrrad nicht angeschlossen hatte und sich bei Tisch nicht benahm.

Er ging früh ins Bett , lang und tief schlafen, meistens ohne Alpträume. Am nächsten Tag würde alles so sein als wäre nichts passiert. Bis zum nächsten Monat...

  
  
  
Jetzt war alles anders.

Er war auf Hogwarts. Er hatte es nie zu träumen gewagt, es schien so unmöglich. Aber als Dumbledore Schulleiter wurde, hatte er es möglich gemacht, dass sogar ein Werwolf die berühmteste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchen konnte.

  
  
  
Keiner war bei ihm, wenn er sich verwandelte, die schmerzhaften Verwandlungen wurden versteckt, kaum jemand wusste davon. 

Abends brachte ihn Madam Pomfrey zur Peitschenden Weide, er stieg hinunter zu dem Geheimgang, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte.

Das hatte er schon die letzten beiden Jahre gemacht, und noch immer vermisste er es, von seiner Mutter beruhigt zu werden, die geduldig während der Verwandlung bei ihm war.

Der lange, dunkle Tunnel schien jeden Monat länger zu werden. Er lief hindurch und kam schließlich zur Heulenden Hütte. Er ging in den Raum, den sie für ihn hergerichtet hatten. Dieser Raum war überhaupt nicht wie der gemütliche Raum zu Hause. Es war kalt hier, einige alte Möbel, ein altes Bett, ein dreckiger Teppich... so völlig anders.

Er lag auf dem Bett und wartete auf die schmerzhafte Verwandlung. Bald würde er seinen Verstand verlieren, eine dunkle Kreatur werden, ein Monster...

  
  
  
Langsam kam sein Verstand zurück. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich noch immer in der Hütte befand, und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er wagte es nicht, seine Verletzungen anzusehen, aber sie mussten schlimm sein.

Er lag noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da, als er Schritte auf den Stufen hörte. Flüsternde Stimmen. Madam Pomfrey? Und wer noch? Professor Dumbledore? War es schon so spät, machten sie sich Sorgen um ihn?

"Bist du sicher, dass er nicht gefährlich ist?

"Na ja... in dem Buch stand, nicht mehr nach Sonnenaufgang…"

"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher!"

Diese Stimmen – James, Sirius und Peter. Sie sollten das doch nicht herausfinden.

"Ich bin sicher, dass er noch immer gefährlich ist. Ich komme nicht mit euch mit!" das war Peter.

"Na los, kommt!" eindeutig Sirius.

"Was ist jetzt, Peter? Komm mit oder geh zurück!" das war James.

"Ich gehe zurück," eine zitternde Stimme, Peter.

Warum waren sie hier? Wie hatten sie das herausgefunden? Was haben sie vor? Was würden sie tun?

Da waren sie, schlichen auf Zehenspitzen in den Raum. Sirius und James.

"Du bist sicher, dass er nicht mehr gefährlich ist?" James, er flüsterte noch immer.

"Ziemlich sicher… Na ja… Ich hoffe es…" Sirius.

"Wenn er irgendetwas tut, dann werde ich..." James.

  
  
  
Er fühlte etwas auf seinem Körper, seiner Haut, seinem Fell.

Er bewegte sich vorsichtig. Eine Wolldecke schien ihn zuzudecken. Warum...

Remus öffnete ein Auge. Seine Blutergüsse und Wunden schmerzten noch immer, und das helle Licht tat seinem Kopf auch nicht besonders gut.

James stand neben ihm und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Sirius konnte er nicht sehen. Wegen seinen Kopfschmerzen schloss er seine Augen schnell wieder.

"Remus, warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?" Also war Sirius noch im Raum.

"Sirius, erstens ist das nicht so wichtig, und zweitens wird er dir jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht antworten!" James hatte recht, ein Wolf konnte nun mal nicht sprechen, und ein Werwolf auch nicht.

Er hörte Schritte näherkommen, vermutlich Sirius.

"Remus, ich wollte dich nicht… du weißt schon. Kannst du mich überhaupt verstehen?"

Er versuchte vorsichtig zu nicken, und offensichtlich hatten seine Freunde (seine früheren Freunde, um genau zu sein) das mitbekommen.

Er fühlte, dass er sich bald zurückverwandeln würde. Die typischen Schmerzen fingen schon an.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht aufzuschreien, als er wieder menschlich wurde. Seine Pranken wurden Hände, sein Schlund ein Mund, sein Fell verschwand.

Noch immer erschöpft bewegte er sich nicht, er war froh, dass ihn die warme Decke zudeckte.

James kniete sich neben Remus, und auch Sirius setzte sich dazu.

Vorsichtig machte er die Augen auf. Wie sei ihn ansahen… Er war überrascht, dass er keine Wut oder Ärger oder ähnliches in ihren Augen sah. Sie sahen ihn irgendwie... freundlich an. Was...

"Hey, Remus…" fing Sirius an.

"Ich weiß," unterbrach Remus. „ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt nicht mit jemanden wie mit befreundet sein wollt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht über mich erzählt habe. Es war so schön mit euch zusammen zu sein. Ich weiß, daß ihr nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein wollt, daß Ihr sauer auf mich seit..."

Jetzt unterbrach James: "Remus, wir wollen noch immer mit dir befreundet sein. Uns ist es egal, was du einmal im Monat bist. Uns ist wichtig, was du die meiste Zeit im Monat bist. Und die meiste Zeit bist du der wunderbarste, beste Freund, den man sich denken kann." 

Remus wurde noch nie so angenehm überrascht. „der wunderbarste, beste Freund, den man sich denken kann". Diese Worte klangen in seinen Ohren nach.

Seine Freunde würden ihn nicht ausschließen wegen dem, was er war. Sie schätzten ihn wirklich. Diese Gewissheit war eine bessere Tröstung als er es je zuvor hatte, besser als jede Beruhigung seiner Mutter.

Er lag für eine Weile da, dachte nach, von seinen Freunden umgeben, echten Freunden.

"Und jetzt… ziehst du dich erst mal an, wir bringen dich in unseren Schlafraum."

"Ich… Ich gehe immer zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie wartet an der Weide auf mich…" sagte Remus langsam.

"Ok, los, wir bringen dich hin. Und ich denke, danach werden wir zu Dumbledore gehen müssen."

Sie halfen ihm vorsichtig hoch und stützten ihm an beiden Seiten, als sie die Treppe hinunter und durch den Tunnel gingen, der ersten Strafarbeit entgegen, die es wirklich wert war.

  
  
  
Disclaimer: (Kann mir das mal jemand übersetzten?)  
Alle Charaktere gehören JKR

Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback (auch dafür fehlt mir wieder die Übersetzung...)  
  
  
  
Steffi Silberstreif  
  
  
  



End file.
